Scrabble
by Orange.Dreams.4.4.0.8
Summary: Mark and Roger play a very quick game of scrabble. Fluff! Mark/Roger. Review please :


**Hey guys! New fic, first one for the Rent fandom, but not my first one on FF. Hope you all like it.  
And thank you to: I'll Cover Angel and Collins for reminding me to put a disclaimer :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor wil ever own Rent. They belong to the genious mind of Jonathan Larson.**

**Enjoy!**

"So what's there to do here on this particularly depressing evening?" Roger called across the room from the window as Mark walked through the door, camera in hand and snow in his hair.

"Way to start the night on a high note, Roger." Mark rolled his eyes, shaking the snow off his coat and wrapping his scarf tightly around his neck.

"Sorry, but I'm bored." The bleached blonde rock star grumbled as he got up, moving to the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Well, let's see…" Mark said, hand finding its way to rest upon his hip. "We could starve, or we could freeze, or we could mope, or we could be crazy and do all of it at once!"

Roger looked up at Mark, who had an eyebrow cocked and both hands on his hips.

"You're being facetious, aren't you?"

"Yes, Roger, I am." Mark sighed, closing his eyes and plopping down on the couch next to the taller man.

"Well…" Roger began. "Starving sounds good, freezing sounds ok. Moping I'm sick of, what do you think I've been doing all day? How about we play Scrabble?" He asked casually, running a hand through his hair and avoiding the filmmaker's eyes.

"Where in hell did you get Scrabble?" Mark asked, eyes lighting up at seeing the game that Roger pulled out from under the table. The rock star smiled. He knew Mark would like it.

"Oh, just found it lying around." He lied easily. Mark cocked another eyebrow at him.

"Rog, I'm not an idiot. It still has the wrapping on it. You bought this for me, didn't you?" Mark asked, warmth seeping into his voice. Roger shifted. He wanted Mark to be happy, that's why he'd bought the game, but he didn't expect Mark to get all sentimental on him.

"I bought it for us to have something to do, so come on, set it up!" Roger grinned at the filmmaker, who turned a light shade of pink, but then turned to set up the board.

Thirty seconds and Fourteen letters later, the game was ready. Both men looked at the board for a moment before Roger declared "I'll go first." Mark nodded and averted his attention back to his own letters. Before he could as much lift a hand to rearrange the tiles in front of him, Roger cleared his throat. Mark looked down at the game.

There was a small four letter word playing off the center square on the board.

Love.

Mark looked up at Roger to ask how many points that was, but before his tongue had even formed a syllable, he caught the intense gaze emanating from the green eyes linked with his. Then, in the time it took his breath to hitch in his throat, Mark understood. Roger hadn't just put that word down because it was there. No, there was a reason behind it, a reason that Mark thought he understood. Consulting his letters, Mark ruined the moment.

"Uhm." He coughed, looking away from the crestfallen look on his companion's face. "That's 6 points. Ok. Er, my turn."

Looking at his letters, Mark selected four of them and placed them on the board, leading off from the O in Love. First an R. Then the O. Then the G. Then an E, and finally, an R. Roger.

Mark cleared his throat and Roger looked up, still frowning. His lips silently formed the word on the board, and he looked at Mark, hope lining his features.

Now Mark is never a man to make the first move, but when Roger looked at him, eyes so hopeful, so optimistic for once, Mark just had lean in and run a hand through the rock star's hair, gently pulling him closer until their lips touched. It was a very un-Mark-like thing to do, and possibly the best thing he's ever done.

Roger deepened the kiss, and Mark entwined his arms around Roger's neck. After a few moments the two pulled away, breathing slightly heavy, foreheads resting against each other.

"Well…" Mark breathed. "I can honestly say that was the best game of Scrabble I've ever played."

"Agreed." Roger smiled, and leaned in to kiss Mark once more.

'~fin~'


End file.
